


O Tal do Sexo Frágil

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Feminist Themes, Fights
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: As coisas saem um pouco do controle em um dia de treino e Marin de Águia se responsabiliza em colocar alguns cavaleiros em seus devidos lugares.





	O Tal do Sexo Frágil

Após a Guerra Santa, que deixou o Santuário em ruínas em todos os sentidos da palavra, os 88 Santos de Atena do século XX, além do Shion e do Kanon, foram trazidos de volta à vida. Eles não sabiam por qual motivo ou quem fora o responsável por tal proeza, e embora desconfiassem que havia sido obra de Atena a ressurreição deles, ninguém nunca perguntou diretamente a ela porque não se questiona uma segunda chance como aquela.

Depois que todos os pecados foram perdoados, os carmas zerados e a ordem foi novamente estabelecida sobre o comando de aço do Grande Mestre Shion, que agora era apoiado por um conselho formado por Dohko de Libra, Saga de Gêmeos e Shaka de Virgem, a vida no Templo de Atena estava tranquila, seguindo um fluxo de paz e normalidade.

O problema é que “tempos de paz” era uma expressão bem ingrata para a maioria dos Santos de Atena, que estavam acostumados a passarem a vida inteira em batalhadas, por isso era entediante para eles ficarem ociosos em suas casas. Geralmente, quando esse tempo de inatividade se prolongava por muito tempo, eles começavam a brigar entre si. Para resolver essa situação inconveniente, foi estabelecida uma rotina de treino rigorosa que acontecia diariamente.

Todos deveriam estar na arena reformada logo às sete da manhã e haveria um sorteio de pares, que poderia variar em todas as qualificações, ou seja, um Santo de Bronze poderia treinar com um Santo de Ouro, ou com um Santo de Prata. Em suma, não haveria mais panelinhas com as designações. O objetivo dessa mudança era — além da distração e da queima de energia — aumentar a visão de luta, habilidade, tipos de ataques. Era uma forma de crescer todos os guerreiros uniformemente com oponentes iguais ou mais fortes. Na maioria dos dias, não havia problema com esses treinos, mas naquele dia em específico algo havia mudado.

Ninguém saberia dizer ao certo o que aconteceu quando um treino que era para ser rotineiro se transformou numa bagunça generalizada, mas ninguém parecia disposto a acabar com ela.

Tudo começou com Marin de Águia. A amazona havia sido sorteada para treinar com Shura de Capricórnio e para a segurança de todos por causa do ataque do Santo de Ouro, decidiram treinar no local mais afastado da arena, próximo ao novo prédio dos vestuários, que pela hora do dia encontrava-se vazio. Ambos treinavam amigavelmente, ele lhe ensinando sobre como evitar ataques de longo alcance e ela o ensinava sobre estratégia de batalha, vez que era um pouco mais experiente em Guerras do que ele.

Em algum ponto da manhã, Jamian de Corvo e Ágora de Lótus, que treinavam juntos, pararam para descansar próximo do treino de Marin e Shura e apenas conversavam. Ágora manteve-se sério e pouco participava do diálogo enquanto Jamian falava sem parar e ria escandalosamente das coisas que falava. Dali em diante, foi uma sequência de acontecimentos absurda. A ruiva para completamente o treino com Shura de repente e vira as costas para o Santo de Ouro, que estava sem entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto a via se dirigir para dois Cavaleiros de Prata a poucos metros dela. Sem mais ou menos para o espanto de quem assistia a cena, ela desferiu um soco certeiro no queixo de Jamian de Corvo, fazendo-o ser arremessado longe.

Tal atitude chamou a atenção de todos na arena, que pararam o que faziam para assistir a Amazona de Águia se aproximar de um Jamian choramingando no chão e erguê-lo pelo pescoço, dando-lhe outro soco com a mão esquerda, empurrando-o mais ainda para o centro da arena. Antes que Jamian pudesse se recuperar do segundo golpe recebido, Marin já lhe dava outro chute alto no peito, rodando-o pelo chão. A essa altura, eles já eram o centro das atenções e o espetáculo estava armado.

A Águia atacava o Corvo sem piedade, com golpes certeiros sem sofrer um único arranhão das fracas tentativas de Jamian de retalhar o ataque. Os demais Cavaleiros não tinham certeza do que estava acontecendo e não sabiam o que aconteceria se intervissem na luta. Shina de Cobra, que geralmente era uma das poucas que batia de frente com Marin, estava parada de braços cruzados olhando seu “irmão de armas” tomar uma surra da ruiva sem se manifestar e pela postura e a falta de tensão em seus ombros, muitos diriam que ela estava até mesmo curtindo a briga.

Eis então que a voz de Marin soou alta e dura para todos ouvirem:

— O que está sentindo agora, Corvo? Levando uma surra de uma mulher na frente de todos? — Marin pontuou cada palavra com um soco em algum lugar diferente do corpo mal tratado de Jamian. — O que você falava para o Ágora minutos atrás? Que eu tinha que ficar na casa de Leão, limpando a casa e deixar o trabalho bruto para vocês homens? — O rosto dela estava coberto pela máscara prateada, mas a raiva era sentida em casa palavra que ela dizia.

Num último ataque, Marin passou mais uma rasteira no cambaleante Jamian, e ao derrubá-lo no chão, ela pisou em seu pescoço mantendo-o preso no chão.

— Se eu quiser ser dona de casa, eu serei. Se eu quiser ser um soldado, eu serei também. Eu escolho o que quero ser por minha vontade e não pelo meu sexo. Da próxima vez que eu ouvir você questionar minha capacidade como guerreira de Atena só porque eu sou mulher, eu juro pela Deusa que você não terá a chance de ver outro nascer do Sol, fui clara? — Sua voz era dura e fria.

Jamian balança a cabeça minimamente vez que o pé dela o impede de se mexer. Marin então o larga e o Corvo respira fundo para recuperar o fôlego, porém choraminga de dor pelas costelas quebradas. Era uma cena bem patética.

— Quem é o sexo frágil agora, idiota? — Shina perguntou retoricamente, parecendo muito satisfeita com o estado de Jamian.

— Desculpe a interrupção Shura, mas não pude deixar de ouvi-lo e precisei colocá-lo em seu devido lugar, podemos voltar ao nosso treino agora — a ruiva disse para o capricorniano, consideravelmente mais calma e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enquanto passava pela multidão, ela bagunça o cabelo de Seiya com carinho. — Treine bem Seiya — disse ao pupilo e se afastou.

Meio incrédulo, surpreso e até mesmo um pouco assustado, o Santo de Ouro voltou rapidinho para o lugar que estavam anteriormente, para retornar com o treino antes que qualquer resquício da raiva de Marin se voltasse e descontasse nele.

— Eu vou estar um pouco errado se eu disser que estou compadecido do Jamian? — Seiya disse quando Marin se afastou e a arena em volta estava em silêncio pelo choque. — Os socos da Marin doem.

Saga deu três tapinhas no menino e disse com a voz cansada:

— Alguém se habilita para levar Jamian para a enfermaria?

— Pode deixar que eu me encarrego disso — disse Shina, agradecendo mentalmente que a máscara cobria o sorriso cruel que ela tinha. Marin tinha dado a resposta para os comentários machistas de Jamian sobre sua competência como guerreira, mas ela precisava se vingar de quando o ouviu comentando sobre sua bunda na semana passada.

Com uma facilidade surpreendente, ela jogou o rapaz por cima do ombro e andou calmamente para fora da arena em direção à enfermaria e se ela parou no meio do caminho para fazê-lo sentir a picada da cobra, ninguém precisava saber.

— Quem foi mesmo que disse que mulher era sexo frágil? — Milo perguntou para ninguém quando via Shina sair e Marin treinar com Shura.

— Pois é Escorpião, se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com as mulheres que você sai, vai saber qual delas não vai cortar seu pinto fora quando descobrir que você mente para elas todas às vezes. — Brincou Aldebaran, se divertindo vendo Milo ficar pálido.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
